Hey Arnold
by kellyHyuga
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar da inicio en la escuela 118 y todo parece que seguirá el curso de siempre, sin embargo el destino tiene aguardada una sorpresa para el buen Arnold, "Un viaje", sin embargo no es una aventura común y corriente ya que tendra la posibilidad de encontrar las respuestas que tanto ha añorado obtener.
1. El nuevo año escolar

Capitulo 1: El nuevo año escolar.

Todo pasa a su debido tiempo, toda verdad sale a la luz, lo que se pierde se encuentra y toda aventura tiene un comienzo aveces en el momento mas cotidiano y menos esperado...  
Un nuevo dia habia comenzado en la modesta ciudad de Hillwood y la escuela publica 118 habia recuperado su actividad perdida ya que las vacaciones de verano habian terminado; y en medio de ese ajetreo aparecieron dos personajes que caminaban y conversaban amenamente hasta ambos escucharon su respectivos nombres interrumpiendo asi la conversacion.  
- Hey Arnold, Gerald  
- Stinky ¿como estas? pregunto Arnold.  
- Ah bien.- Respondió con desanimo.-no puedo creer que regresamos a la escuela tan pronto.  
- Ni que lo digas viejo ya me habia acostumbrado a la tranquilidad ahora que vamos en quinto quien sabe que cosas nos esperan valla.  
- Estoy seguro que no sera demasiado diferente solo veremos materias nuevas eso es todo.  
- ¿Tan positivo como siempre no Arnold?  
- Bueno Gerald que quieres que te diga.  
- Lo increíble aquí es que hasta Torbal haya pasado.  
- El se esforzo Stinky eso es todo.  
- Mas bien tu tuviste el valor de tenderle la mano debo admitir que tienes agallas.  
Arnold iba decir algo mas cuando el timbre resono con fuerza, ya era la hora de entrar a clases; de repente toda actividad fue detenida y los alumnos empezaron a ingresar a la escuela, los alumnos caminaban con pesades por los pasillos hasta que escucharon:  
- "Buenos dias alumnos y bienvenido al nuevo año escolar les habla el director Warts espero que este año sea de provecho para muchos ya saben a donde se encuentran sus salones ahora adelante que el tiempo apremia"  
- Este sujeto cada año se vuelve menos creativo con las bienvenidas.- Dijo Gerald señalando la radio colgada en una de las esquinas.  
Luego Arnold se detuvo en el chorro de agua y le dijo a sus amigos que se adelantaran, asi lo hicieron ellos dejando a Arnold, cuando iba tomar el sorbo de agua un dedo obstruyo un poco el agua disparando un chorro directo a los ojos fue tan grande la sorpresa que Arnold cayo sentado, después levanto la mirada y vio a Helga sonriendo burlomente junto a su fiel amiga Phoebe, Helga por su parte dijo:  
- Sigues siendo el mismo tonto según veo.  
- Hola Helga me alegra verte,.- Dijo con disgusto al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el agua de su ropa.  
- ¿Te alegra verme? bah! pues a mi no me da gusto en lo absoluto, estar contigo en quinto grado cabeza de balón y bueno ya te di la bienvenida y disfruta que sera así el resto del año hasta luego tonto, vamos Phoebe.  
Su amiga obedeció sumisa la orden de su amiga echo una ultima mirada a Arnold y se fue junto con ella.  
Arnold se levanto termino de limpiarse y se fue a su salon evidentemente fastidiado por la accion de Helga. Al llegar alli encontro un desastre los chicos haciendo bulla y tirandose avionsitos de papel y sin tomarle importancia a toda esa algarabía se sentó a la par de su mejor amigo, el le miro con algo de lastima y pregunto:  
- No me digas Helga ya te dio la bienvenida.  
Arnold solo asintió molesto.  
No paso mucho tiempo mas cuando la puerta se abrio todos quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos al ver al que impartiría sus clases el resto del año no era nada mas ni nada menos que el señor Simmons.  
- Oiga esperabamos a otro profesor, se apresuro a decir Harold.  
- Si lo se Harold pero el director hizo unos pequeños cambios asi que estare con ustedes todo el año sera muy especial.  
Los alumnos se mantuvieron bastante neutros ante tal noticia pero en el fondo les alegraba tener nuevamente a su maestro el señor Simmons. El dia paso exactamente como el año pasado, las clases, los resecos, Arnold siendo molestado por Helga y ella en sus momentos de soledad recitaba monólogos románticos dirigidos a su amor "Arnold" y a su vez Brainy siendo golpeado por cometer el delito acostumbrado "descubrirla".

Mas tarde después de clases Helga y Phoebe caminaban juntas en total silencio cosa extraña ya que al ser inicio de año Helga estaría planeando las posibles actividades del año, hasta que Phoebe pregunto:  
- ¿Vas a ver a la doctora Blizt?  
- Si.- respondió con tono apagado.  
Phoebe solo sonrio, Helga notando eso pregunto con seriedad:  
- ¿Puedo saber que te causa gracias?  
- Nada es solo que me sorprende lo mucho que te has unido a ella parece que se han hecho amigas.  
Helga fruncio el seño y le reprendio inmediatamente con la mirada, su amiga por su parte aparto su vista de ella y no toco mas el asunto, pasaron caminando un poco mas de tiempo hasta que se detuvieron en el departamento donde la doctora tenia su consultorio.  
- Hasta luego Phoebe.- Se despidio friamente Helga.  
- Hasta luego.- Respondió y siguió su camino.  
Helga subió por las escaleras e inmediatamente llego al consultorio toco la puerta y desde adentro escucho:  
- Adelante.  
Sin demora Helga abrio la puerta y encontro a la doctora organizando unos papeles, ella por su parte dejo lo que hacia y la recibió con cariño.  
- ¿Helga como haz estado?  
- ah bien contesto con el mismo tono apagado.  
La doctora inmediatamente supo que algo no andaba bien, había aprendido a conocer a Helga, la brecha entre doctora y paciente se habia roto y ahora le tenia mucho aprecio; el sentimiento era mutuo ya que Helga veía en la doctora la única amiga adulta en la que confiaba y escuchaba.  
- No me convences que te parece un poco de te.  
- Si por favor.  
Inmediatamente la doctora preparo el te, no sin quitarle los ojos demasiado de encima a Helga la notaba muy pensativa y quieta, minutos despues de terminar el te y servirselo a Helga volvio a preguntar.  
- Hoy fue tu primer año día de escuela ¿o me equivoco?  
- Si asi es.  
- ¿Y que tal te fue?  
- Normal ya sabe Arnold, Simmons es como que si no hubiera pasado el año  
Tomando un sorbo de te su acompañante nuevamente la doctora pregunto:  
- Bueno y eso te molesta según veo.  
Helga tomo un sorbo de te y empezó a caminar en círculos.  
- ¡SI! ¡eso me molesta! ¡no paso nada! el señor Simmons, los mismos chicos, mis padres indiferentes al regresar a la escuela, ¡TODO TODO IGUAL! Y ARNOLD SU BIENVENIDA ES... diablos.- Finalizo suspirando.  
- Helga.- respondio con tono tranquilazante.- Hemos hablado de que...  
- ¡SI! ya lo se no pasara nada hasta que se lo diga pero ¿como? ¿en que lugar? ¿en que momento? ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo!...lo siento no quise gritar.  
- Esta bien Helga.  
Luego Helga trato de calmarse siguió bebiendo el te y noto inmediatamente un extraño colgante en el cuello de la doctora, parecía un antiguo collar indigena Americano; intrigada por aquello y también tratando de apaciguar el tema pregunto:  
- ¿Eso es nuevo?  
- Ah no estaba organizando algunas cosas en mi casa y encontré esto en mi caja de tesoros me lo regalo mi abuela.  
- Parece algo indígena.  
- Lo es, el linaje de mi abuela era de digamos de una tribu pero la traje para recordar.  
Helga sonrio  
- La magia.  
Helga miro le con una mezcla de dulzura e incredulidad.  
- ¿Sabes lo que decía? que aveces debes creer en lo que vanamente vez para que al final gracias a la fe puedas ver completamente aquella esencia mágica que habita en cada ser vivo.  
- Valla menuda filosofía sin ofender pero me considero una persona racional, no creo en fantasías.  
La doctora sonrió por el comentario y solo agrego.- Posiblemente tengas razón o posiblemente no, quien sabe.  
Con ese comentario se puso punto y final al tema mágico para dar paso a lo que competía en ese momento así que Helga fue mas especifica en su experiencia del primer día de clases hasta que finalizo la sesión. Al salir del consultorio Helga miro con cierta tristeza el atardecer y se dijo.  
- Si es que allá arriba hay un Dios quisiera que me ayudara, solo una oportunidad, una tan sola.

**Otra caricatura que se aparto de mis gustos habituales. Hey Arnold fue muy tierna y muy buena que lastimosamente no tuvo un final y al parecer nunca lo tendra, esta historia quizas sera la mas ligth que voy a escribir se ubica cronologicamente despues de the journal no promete ser muy larga como star fox o W.I.T.C.H pero si concisa, espero disfruten y me dejen por allí un review.**  
**nota: Esta al igual que "Por siempre Star Fox" tiene cierto avance en otro lugar pero admito que esta si la he dejado congelada desde septiembre del año pasado por falta de comentarios asi que por favor si ya la vieron eviten spoilers.**


	2. Un dia los encontraras

**Capitulo 2: Un día los encontraras.**

Otro dia monótono habia pasado pero, Helga parecia enloquecer en medio de todo esto, tanto así que se volvió un poco mas excéntrica , en una de las secciones con la doctora Helga se prometió que algo tenia que ser diferente, que finalmente le confesaría sus sentimientos por el, pero cada intento era fallido, siempre que intentaba decírselo se retractaba o terminaba comportándose de la misma manera antipática, Arnold por su parte al final decidió simplemente ignorarla sentía que no tenia sentido amargarse.

Otra jornada de clases se había acabado y Helga no quizo irse en el bus de la escuela, tampoco tenia ganas de andar con Phoebe, simplemente caminar y pensar en como decirle a Arnold toda la verdad, su mente era una guerra de ideas y estrategias unas reemplazando a la otra hasta que su planificación fue interrumpida cuando paso por la casa de Arnold se escondio tras un bote de basura a recitar con ainco a un publico invisible sus poemas:

_Oh! Arnold como quisiera que mi corazon estuvieran al unisono con mis acciones.  
Que mis palabras amargas se transformaran en dulce música para tus oídos.  
Que el miedo no fuera un obstáculo difícil de escalar.  
como quisiera salir de aqui, abrazarte y decirte cuanto significas para mi._

De repente detiene su solitario recital al ver que Arnold salio de la casa con un libro viejo en mano se sentó y lo empezó a ojear Helga noto una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, se pregunto que contenía aquel texto que ponía tan triste a Arnold, ya que no era algo nuevo; paso unos momentos mas y nuevamente Arnold se metió a su casa, Helga atraída por su curiosidad decidió averiguar el contenido del libro así que formulo un plan para poder entrar a la habitación. Subió discretamente por la escalera de incendios y se quedo en la azotea esperando que Arnold saliera de su habitación, por suerte no espero demasiado, ya que Gerald llego a su casa y le grito desde abajo que bajara, que jugarían béisbol con los chicos, Helga miro a Arnold asomarse a la ventana y vio como el entusiasmo regreso a el y gustosamente acepto la propuesta, inmediatamente se apresuro a bajar guardando el libro en el cajón de su escritorio.  
- Bien es mi oportunidad.  
Helga desplegó una de las ventanas pero se precipito y callo de bruses en la cama de Arnold.  
- Demonios deberia ya saber que siempre pasa esto, debo ser mas cuidadosa.  
Helga se dirigía sigilosamente a la gaveta cuando de repente escucho algo, asustada rápidamente se metio al armario y medio cerro la puerta estaba super nerviosa penso que Arnold habia regresado. La persona que ingreso al cuarto no era nada menos que su abuela vestida de traje de karate parecia atolondrada.  
- Santo Dios a la abuela de Arnold definitavamente le falta un tornillo.- Pensó para sus adentros.  
La abuela se dio la vuelta y se dirigio hacia el armario, Helga se escondio lo mas que pudo, estaba al limite del terror pero por fortuna la abuela se dio la vuelta y siguio buscando algo, al final encontro lo que buscaba un pequeño libro que Arnold tenia por alli.  
- Asi que Arnold- san tenia sabiduria oriental en su poder jejejeje...  
Helga vio con alivio que la abuela solamente buscaba un libro ornamental seguramente lo tenia para cortar sus plantitas tipo bonsai, la abuela coloco el libro entre su Gi y se fue con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Despues de eso Helga salio de su escondite aun temblorosa por la la experiencia que acaba de vivir, se repuso e inmediatamente se concentro en su objetivo "el libro". Helga abrió el cajón y saco el libro de allí, se sorprendió que no era un libro si no un simple cuaderno viejo que resaba en su portada "Journal".  
- ¿Me habre equivocado? solo es un viejo diario.  
Seguidamente Helga empezó a ojearlo con algo de prisa no se entretuvo a leer demasiados detalles, pero inmediatamente entendió la razón de la tristeza de Arnold. Estaba frente a las memorias de su padre Miles el unico recuerdo que tenia de sus padres, al final descubrió una pagina casi pegada a la otra y vio un mapa despues de eso lo cerro y lo estrecho en su pecho.  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo.  
Pero es sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un alegre bullicio. Arnold habia regresado junto con Gerald. Rapidamente dejo el libro y se apresuro a escalar y salir rapidamente Arnold entro a la habitacion y no vio el pie de helga escaparse por un instante en la ventana superior.  
- Uf por poco y me descubre estaba tan entretenida que perdi la nocion del tiempo.  
Helga se sento por alli a reponerse de la emocion fuerte que acaba de pasar y espero a que Gerald se fuera, y asi fue despues de una larga conversacion de equipos de béisbol y cosas de escuela Gerald se despidio de su amigo con el típico saludo de los pulgares.  
- Hasta mañana Arnold.  
- Hasta mañana Gerald.  
Cuando su amigo se fue Arnold abrio el cajón y vio el diario de su padre tal como lo había dejado suspiro melancólicamente y se pregunto:  
- ¿Algun dia podre tener los medios necesario para poder ir a buscarlos?  
Luego Arnold escucho la voz de su abuela decir:  
- Baja Kimba la cena esta casi lista.  
- Enseguida voy.  
Sin ninguna retrazo Arnold obedicio a su abuela y bajo a cenar con los abuelos y demas inquilinos.  
Helga por su parte sonrio con bondad y le dirigio unas palabras de esperanza aun sabiendo que el no podría jamas oírlas.  
- Claro que si mi amor algún día los encontraras.

**Bueno gente, segundo capitulo del fic espero disfruten y me dejen su comentario quisiera hacerles una pregunta lectores como hago para modificar las historias por si me equivoco porque aunque le doy editar siempre aparece el mismo error no se o quizas una vez subida no se puede corregir**


	3. Un giro inesperado

Capitulo 3: Giro inesperado.

Era el penultimo bloque de clases antes del recreo y el señor Simmons estaba impartiendo geografía cuando de repente la clase fue interrumpida por la llegada del director Wartz.  
- Señor Simmons llego esto para usted.-Dijo entregandole una carta.  
- Ya veo gracias Director.  
El director solo asintio y se retiro, mientras que Simmons impaciente por el contenido de esa carta dejo lo que hacia y la leyo, los alumnos por su parte estaban curiosos y comentaban al respecto, despues que termino se dirigio a sus estudiantes:  
- Su atencion por favor.  
Inmediatamente los alumnos guardaron silencio y escucharon a su maestro.  
- Clase tengo excelentes noticias.  
- Algun evento absurdo seguramente.- Murmuro Helga con desanimo.  
- No, de hecho es un viaje.  
La palabra viaje hizo eco en los oídos de todos y enseguida prestaron mucha atencion al anuncio:  
- Veran he ganado nuevamente el premio al profesor del año y esta vez el premio sera una excursión con todo el alumnado a cualquier destino fuera del pais, claro que este dentro del continente americano, la verdad no podria haberlo logrado sin su apoyo mis especiales alumnos, por eso he decidido que ustedes propongan algún destino especial.  
- Escuchaste Gerald puedo proponer ir a San Lorenzo, susurro Arnold con entusiasmo  
- No quisiera desilusionarte viejo pero ¿haz pensado en los demás? crees que los demás quieran ir a ese lugar solamente porque tu lo dices.  
- Pero debo intentarlo Gerald es una oportunidad única.  
- Bien ¿alguna propuesta?.  
Inmediatamente todos empezaron a dar sus propuestas hasta que Arnold levanto la mano y dijo:  
- Propongo que vallamos a San Lorenzo.  
- San que? preguntaron sus demas compañeros.  
- Es un pueblo que queda en Honduras.  
- Arnold tiene razon Intervino Phoebe en los ultimos años se ha convertido en una zona turistica muy afluente creo que es una excelente propuesta.  
- Es una broma cierto, dijo Rhonda con su voz cargada de presunción.  
- y que propones señorita presuncion pregunto Helga  
- Para que ir a un pueblucho cuando podemos elegir un destino mejor como Rio de Janeiro  
La propuesta de Rhonda fue tan llamativa que algunos empezaron a apoyarla, Gerald al ver tal situacion se dirigio a sus compañeros diciendo:  
- Para que ir a un lugar comun cuando podemos ir a una tierra misteriosa y emocionante se muchas historias de lugares increibles cargados de aventura, saben en ese lugar hay una leyenda sobre un gran tesoro ¿que tal si nosotros somos los afortunados?  
Helga se burlo del intento de Gerald y dijo:  
- Vamos Gerald no creerás que les endulzaras el oido con esa ridicula farsa.  
Pero increiblemente la estrategia de Gerald funciono ya que los chicos se pusieron a favor de la propuesta de Arnold, nuevamente las discuciones y el bullicio se hicieron presentes hasta que con unos aplausos el señor Simmons intento calmarlos, pero parecia inutil todo era una guerra campal de ideas y opiniones pasaron asi hasta que sono la campana del recreo.  
Arnold se fue junto con Gerald a reunirse con los chicos ha hablar sobre el asunto y en medio de la conversacion Sid pregunto:  
- Es cierto lo del tesoro Gerald si es asi busquemolos y seremos ricos  
- Acaso crees que el rey de las leyendas mentiria dijo Gerald  
Pero Arnold no se sentia bien mintiendole a sus amigos y dijo:  
- Chicos la verdad es que eso no es cierto.  
- Viejo que haces  
- Te lo agradesco Gerald pero no me siento bien mintiendo.  
Los amigos rapidamente se desilucionaron y por sus mentes paso en apoyar la propuesta de Rhonda, hasta que Gerald dijo:  
- Arnold quiere ir a San Lorenzo para ver si encuentra una pista sobre sus padres.  
- Gerald!  
- Si no quieres hacer esto en base a mentiras entonces que sea la verdad la mejor politica.  
Gerald explico superficialmente la historia de los padres de Arnold, sus amigos no pudieron evitar conmoverse cuando Gerald termino las explicaciones aparecio el imponente Torbal con su tipica mirada amenazante, todos al verlo se pusieron muy nerviosos, pero el grandulon sonrio con bondad y dijo:  
- He escuchado todo y me parece que le debemos mucho a nuestro amigo propongo que votemos a favor del viaje a San Lorenzo.  
Arnold no pudo evitar emocionarse por el giro que estaba dando la situacion, pero mientras eso ocurria Rhonda tambien ponia en marcha sus maniobras.

Cuando el recreo se termino el salon entero se habia dividido en dos bandos uno el que apoyaba a Arnold para ir a San Lorenzo y el otro comandado por Rhonda lloyd que proponia ir a rio de Janeiro. El señor Simmons al ver tal discordia propuso la siguiente idea:  
- Propongo llevar esto a votacion levanten la mano quien esta de acuerdo ir a San Lorenzo.  
Inmediatamente todos los que estaban a favor levantaron la mano.  
- ¿y los que estaban a favor de ir a rio de Janeiro?.  
Nuevamente otro grupo se apresuro a dar su voto.  
- Hey traidor! exclamo Harold al ver a curly levantar la mano en pos de la propuesta de Rhonda. Seguidamente el desorden volvio a invadir el salon, nuevamente Simmons se tuvo que ingeniar una nueva estrategia.  
- Niños niños por favor!  
Al escuchar al maestro todos se voltearon.  
- Hagamos esto de manera mas democratica, ven esa caja blanca de alla, bueno en un papelito escriban secretamente el nombre de la propuesta y luego los contaremos asi el que tenga mas votos sera el ganador ¿de acuerdo?  
A los chicos no mucho les gustaba la idea pero no tenian de otra, porque hasta ellos sabian que discutiendo no llegarian a ninguna parte asi que asi lo hicieron, cada alumno escribio en un papel el lugar al que querian ir; esta era una oportunidad perfecta para Helga ya que podia apoyar a Arnold sin que nadie lo notase. Cuando todos terminaron el maestro anuncio:  
- Bien vamos a...  
Pero en ese mismo instante sono la campana de salida y el señor Simmons no tuvo mas alternativa que detenerse.  
- Lo siento chicos tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.  
Esas palabras fueron terribles para Arnold la agonía de saber si podría o no tener la oportunidad que tanto habia deseado pero, entendio que no tenia mas remedio que ser sereno, paciente y sobre todo tener fe.  
Finalmente los alumnos abandonaron el salón y Arnold echo una ultima mirada a la caja, ya afuera de la escuela los chicos trataban de animarlo:  
- Te apoyamos, dijo Sid con el pulgar en alto.  
- Si Curly vota a favor de Rio de Janeiro lo pulverizare, agrego Harold chocando sus puños  
- Animo Arnold estoy seguro que todo saldra bien aca todos te apoyamos.  
- Eso espero Gerald eso espero.  
Todos le vieron irse con la mirada baja. Mas tarde cuando llego a casa los inquilinos le recibieron calurosamente pero Arnold apenas saludo y sin escalas se dirigio a su habitación, sus abuelos notaron inmediatamente el desanimo de su nieto y subieron a Hablar con el.  
Arnold se acosto en su cama agarro su pelota favorita de beisbol y jugueteo con ella lanzandola al aire y atrapandola queria perderse en sus pensamientos, pero no podia; sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en los resultados de los votos, tambien se decia asi mismo que quizas era una cruel y mala broma del destino por darle una esperanza asi tan de repente, y que asi de rapido como llego asi de rapido podria esfumarse.  
- ¿Arnold se puede? pregunto timidamente Phil.  
- Pasa abuelo.  
La abuela llevaba una pequeña charola con leche y galletas las dejo en el escritorio y no dijo nada mas, el abuelo por su parte se sento en la cama y con dificultad pregunto:  
- ¿como te fue hombre pequeño?  
Arnold explico con lujos de detalles aquel repentino suceso y la desesperacion que sentia el tener que esperar hasta el dia siguiente por una respuesta.  
- Ya veo  
- ¿Hasta cuando mas tendre que esperar si no puedo ir ahora?  
El abuelo no sabia que responderle en ese momento, pero la abuela extrañamente dijo:  
- Yo creo que si iras, creo que llega un momento en que las esperas terminan, y creo que esta vez deberias mas que nunca tener fe.  
Arnold y el abuelo quedaron al limite del asombro no era nada habitual que la abuela actuara con normalidad, y gracias a las palabras de su abuela Arnold se tranquilizo un poco.

Pero lo que Arnold no sabia es que alguien mas estaba desde las sombras moviendo los hilos para que su deseo se volviera una realidad. La noche habia caido ya y en la oscura y silenciosa escuela 118 dos figuras se movian entre las sombras con extremo sigilo dos manos traviesas tomaron el enorme candado, con un gancho y unas cuantas maniobras lograron abrir el cerrojo.  
- ¿Helga estas segura de esto? pregunto Phoebe susurrando.  
- Claro que podria salir mal.  
- Es...es que estamos violentando propiedad estatal.  
- Tu solo sigueme y nada pasara ¿de acuerdo?  
Phoebe solo asintio. Las dos chicas caminaban lentamente por los muertos y oscuros pasillos de la escuela iluminadas por una triste lampara de mano.  
- Que tal si nos descubren.  
- Van a descubrirnos si no te callas.  
Nuevamente su amiga guardo silencio y se dirigieron al salon de quinto grado, forzaron nuevamente la doble llave y lograron ingresar, Phoebe a pesar de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza el rechinar resono fuertemente; en circunstancias normales ese sonido no hubiera significado nada pero en este silencio profundo un sonido leve se podia interpretar como un escandalo.  
- Callate por Dios santo, reprendio Helga susurrando.  
Helga se concentro en su objetivo y abrio la caja despues saco todos los papelitos de votos y los conto con rapidez pero sin equivocarse despues dijo:  
- Debi suponer que la señorita perfección no estaría dispuesta a perder la partida pero para su mala suerte el tiro le va salir por la culata, bien Phoebe es tu turno falsifica unas cuantos votos yo vigilare, asi lo hizo Phoebe y Helga asomo la cabeza para vigilar despues escucho a lo lejos unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas.  
- Demonios debe ser el vigilante.  
Rapidamente ambas amigas se escondieron debajo del escritorio, el vigilante llego y abrió la puerta y con la luz de su lampara dio una rápida pasada, pero al no notar nada extraño se retiro; cuando no escucharon mas pasos las dos amigas volvieron a lo suyo. Cuando la tarea se completo dejaron todo como estaba y con la misma cautela con la que entraron así salieron.  
Cuando se alejaron de la escuela ambas pudieron respirar con tranquilidad.  
- Bien, felicito Helga con una sonrisa, sabia que Rhonda habia sobornado algunos por eso la votacion de repente se volvio tan dispareja pero ahora no importa ya quiero ver su cara el dia de mañana.

Al dia siguiente al llegar a clases lo primero que hizo el señor Simmons fue contar los votos, todos estaban nerviosos y Arnold mas que todo,y asi fue hasta que el señor Simmons dio el conteo final.  
- Bueno Alumnos segun el conteo de votos iremos a San Lorenzo.  
Los que estaban a favor de Arnold ovacionaron su triunfo, Rhonda por su parte no podía creerlo y se acerco a contar ella misma los votos, pero en todo ese relajo Arnold era el mas feliz de todos.  
- Te has salido con la tuya viejo.- Dijo Gerald.  
- Si, respondio Arnold con una sonrisa que reflejaba su gran alegría.  
Al final Rhonda no tuvo mas alternativa que resignarse y decirse a si misma que talvez no seria tan malo ir al lugar en cuestión, Helga por su lado solamente sonreia triunfante.

**Lo que hace Helga por amor por su Arnold bueno tercer capitulo disfruten y comenten**


	4. Adios

Capitulo 4: Adiós.

Después que se decidió que el destino del viaje seria San Lorenzo se tenia que esperar una semana hábiles para hacer los preparativos correspondientes. para Arnold sin embargo, fue una larga espera pero finalmente estaba a un dia solamente. Pero Arnold no era el único que estaba emocionado Helga también, ella estaba en su habitación recostada escribiendo animosamente en su diario  
_  
- Querido diario:_

Estamos a horas solamente de partir a una nueva aventura, aun no puedo creer que este pasando, Arnold finalmente podrá tener la oportunidad que tanto añoraba: "la verdad sobre el destino de sus padres"  
¿Podrá acaso tu corazón tener suficiente espacio para guardar tanta emoción?,  
¿lo sabes Arnold?  
El viaje trae consigo la promesa de un cálido encuentro, o tal vez de una amarga noticia,  
en cuanto a mi pondré de mi grano de arena para que tu curiosidad sea satisfecha aun sea oculta en la oscuridad o ocultándome en frente de ti usando la misma mascara de miedo y ...

La inspiración de Helga se rompió cuando escucho tocar la puerta  
- Helga ya preparaste todo para ir al lugar... ese como se llamaba.  
- ¡Si Miriam!.- Respondió Helga con mal humor.  
Cuando su madre se fue Helga sonrió con dulzura y lanzo una enamoradiza mirada al firmamento poblado de nubes rojizas.

Mientras en la casa de huéspedes, Arnold estaba emocionadisimo ordenando sus cosas para el día de mañana. Aunque el siempre se caracteriza por ser bastante ordenado esta vez la habitación estaba inusualmente desordenada ropa tirada por allí y por allá, las alcancías tiradas y totalmente vacías entre otros objetos, cuando de repente se escucho un toc toc  
- ¿Arnold?  
- Abuelo pasa.- Respondió Alegremente Arnold.  
- Valla esto es mas desastroso que la segunda guerra mundial.- Bromeo Phill  
- Lo arreglare pronto es que no me decido que cosas llevar y que no.  
Inmediatamente la abuela cruzo la puerta vestida con traje de pirata diciendo:  
- Estamos listos para poner en marcha el barco rumbo a las islas de las Bermudas  
- Pookie! el único que se va de viaje es Arnold y no va a la islas de las Bermudas va a San Lorenzo.  
- Entonces cambiemos de rumbo jejejejejeje...  
Phil puso su mano en su rostro y decidió dejarla en su locura para concentrarse en su nieto.  
- ¿Tienes todo listo hombre pequeño?  
- Claro que si abuelo, lo único en lo que no me decido es cual de mis tesoros mostrarle a mis padres cuando los vea, al fin podremos ser una familia.  
Ambos ancianos se entristecieron al oírle, Arnold cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintió que había hecho sentir mal a sus abuelos.  
- Lo siento no quería...  
- Esta bien.- respondió Phil con una sonrisa; después el abuelo balbuceo diciendo: - Arnold no se como...decir... que... tal vez... has pensado en...  
- Que no me guste lo que encuentre.- Se apresuro a decir.  
- Si, ha pasado tanto tiempo que quizás...  
- Lo se abuelo es posible ¿pero sabes? no importa, porque al menos independientemente del resultado sabre que les paso y... y...gracias... al diario se lo mucho que me amaban.  
El abuelo y la abuela se abrazaron y Phil nuevamente dijo:  
- Se que nunca podremos reemplazar a tus padres pero quiero que sepas que te amamos.  
Arnold no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas e inmediatamente abrazo a sus abuelos y con voz entrecortada dijo:  
- Y si llegara a encontrarles yo siempre los querré como siempre.

Al final nuestros viajeros terminaron de alistar todo y enseguida se fueron a dormir esperando con ansias el amanecer, el comienzo de una nueva aventura.  
Al día siguiente todos los alumnos de quinto grado se aglomeraron en el aeropuerto, el señor Simmons estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, era la primera vez que tenia una responsabilidad tan grande; caminaba de un lado para otro en el mismo lugar.  
- Cálmese señor Simmons estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien dijo el director dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
Mientras Simmons era tranquilizado por el director algunos chicos platicaban con sus padres mientras esperaban a los que se habían retrasado, Helga apareció en escena malhumorada sola arrastrando su maleta. Phoebe salio a su encuentro y le saludo.  
- Buenos días Helga.  
- ¡Que tiene de buenos!  
- ¿Sucedió algo malo?  
- Olga llego de visita sorpresa y tuve que ingeniármelas para venir al aeropuerto, ¡cielos! al menos en San... san...  
- Lorenzo.  
- ¡Eso! estaré lejos de la perfecta Olga.  
Luego Helga hecho una rápida mirada y reconoció a alguien de entre la multitud que iba y venia, se disculpo con Phoebe y fue a verle.  
- ¿Que hace aquí?  
- Bueno vine a despedirte ¿pero donde están tus?... ah ya, no me digas.  
- Fue invasion sorpresiva.  
- Bueno cuidate mucho y aprovecha las oportunidades que se te presenten.  
- Lo intentare y gracias doctora.  
Despues Helga se despidio de ella con un abrazo. No muy Lejos de alli los padres de Gerald daban los últimos consejos a su hijo, el sin embargo los había oído ya mínimo unas cinco veces y solo asentía aburrido. Un panorama similar se daba en cada familia y Arnold no eran la excepción solo que en su caso "su grupito familiar" era mas numeroso y mas excéntrico.  
- No olvides lo que te he enseñado sobre supervivencia a campo abierto, es posible que el malvado..  
- ¡Abuelo!.  
- Si ya se  
- Cuídate mucho Arnold.- Dijo Susy abrazada de Oscar.  
- Si, y si encuentras algo de valor toma..  
Ernie le piso el pie y reprendió:  
- ¡Oscar! Arnold no es un rufián mal viviente como tu, ademas el chico va a una actividad escolar.  
- Así es.- Agrego el Sr. Hyunn.- No lo escuches Arnold solo divierte y ten cuidado.  
- Lo haré Sr. Hyunn.- Respondió Arnold.  
La abuela se acerco a el y le beso diciendo:  
- Siempre déjate llevar por el curso del viento jejejejeje...  
- Claro abuela.  
- Lamento interrumpir, dijo sumisamente Simmons, pero es hora de irnos.  
- Enseguida voy.  
Simmons se fue y Arnold abrazo a los abuelos y a los inquilinos, repentinamente un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo acompañado de una inexplicable melancolía, miedo y nerviosismo.  
- Es el momento Hombre pequeño no temas solo ve..- Dijo el abuelo con dulzura al notar el cambio expresivo de su nieto.  
Esas palabras hicieron mella en el y volvió recargarse de valor y se fue, echo una ultima mirada a su familia, dijo adiós con la mano y se unió a la emoción de sus demás amigos.  
- Buena suerte hombre pequeño.- Musito Phil al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Gertie.

**Un comentario que me hicieron cuando publique esto en el otro lugar fue que lo sintieron muy preludio, posiblemente, pero espero que comprendan que hay un orden y les pido paciencia no puedo ir a meterlos a San Lorenzo de un solo después de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior seria muy golpeado muy precipitado, asi que en el próximo ya estaríamos pasando a lo que nos compete**


	5. Tan distantes como el cielo a la tierra

Capitulo 5: Tan distantes como el cielo a la tierra

Eran las 9:00 p.m. en el interior de un avion de clase media y casi todos los pasajeros se habian ido a dormir excepto un par que a pesar de estar cerca estaban tan distantes como del cielo a la tierra.  
Uno de ellos era Arnold que tenia la mirada perdida en el negro cielo plagado de estrellas, esta vez el don de la paciencia no estaba en el y se sentia ansioso, queria iniciar la busqueda cuanto antes, dibujaba en su mente aquellas selvas, aquella magia de la que tanto comentaba su padre, todo en ese momento era dominado por una mezcla de imaginación y ansiedad. Mientras no muy lejos de alli estaba Helga acompañandolo disimuladamente en esa larga velada.  
Gerald que estaba a la par adormecido y bostezando dijo:  
- Viejo deberías dormir si no mañana no podrás awwwmmm... iniciar la búsqueda.  
- Esta bien Gerald, respondió distraidamente.  
Su compañero se volvió a dormir pero Arnold continuo despierto hasta que una hora despues finalmente concilio el sueño.

Lejos de allí en una prisión un guardia merodeaba por los pasillos haciendo chequeo, pasaba iluminando con una lampara cada una de las celdas, cuando notaba los bultos envueltos por las mantas simplemente pasaba de largo, pero lo que ninguno sabia es que entre todos esos privados de libertad uno había escapado; el prisionero se arrastraba desesperadamente por un estrecho túnel que el mismo había construido.  
- Rápido, rápido ya casi, ya casi; se repetía así mismo con ansiedad, hasta que finalmente llego al final y una mano salio entre la tierra y poco a poco con mucho esfuerzo saco todo el cuerpo, después se recostó un momento tratando de recuperar un poco de aire estaba exhausto, pero después cayo en la cuenta que no podia quedarse a descansar, se levanto, sacudió la tierra de su uniforme y corrió a toda prisa bajo la luna y las estrellas como testigo; en ese momento aquel hombre dejo de ser un prisionero para convertirse en un fugitivo.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de quinto grado habían arribado al aeropuerto.  
- Bien chicos esperaremos las maletas y a que nuestro guía turístico venga ¿de acuerdo? por lo pronto quédense juntos y tranquilos.  
Sin embargo los chicos estaban impacientes y conversaban entre ellos.  
- Mas te vale tonto cabeza de balón que venir al lugar este valga la pena la verdad no veo nada interesante.  
- Ten paciencia Helga solo estamos en el aeropuerto.  
- ¿Paciencia? si nuestro guía es un irresponsable por no estar a la hora no me imagino como estará lo demás.  
Rhonda se incluyo en la discusión diciendo.  
- Debimos ir a rió de Janeiro ahora quien sabe a que pueblucho rustico iremos a parar.  
- Yo creo que sera una buena experiencia, intervino Lila.  
- Genial otra positiva y motivadora bienvenida de la señorita Lila.- Replico Helga.  
Pasaron 10 min. mas cuando finalmente el guía turístico apareció, era un sujeto común, camisa blanca jeans y zapatos con un sombrero negro.  
- Lamento la demora amm...señor Simmons cierto? .- Pregunto consultando un formulario que tenia en su mano.  
- Si soy yo.  
- Bueno siganme al bus que los llevara al hotel.  
Todos siguieron al hombre hasta llegar a la salida donde un elegante bus les esperaba.  
- WOW, dijo Sid al ver el transporte.  
- Ven sera una experiencia maravillosa.  
- Si si ya te oímos Lila.- Volvio hablar Helga que no quería oír su empalagoso positivismo.  
En orden uno por uno los chicos y el profesor entraron al bus, cuando todos estaban a bordo el conductor arranco y se dirigieron rumbo a San Lorenzo. En el trayecto Arnold veía por la ventana las carreteras algo estrechas, arboles que no dejaban de aparecer, el viaje duro 3 horas. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un letrero que decía pueblo de San Lorenzo.  
- Gerald hemos llegado dijo Arnold con entusiasmo.  
- Cálmate viejo.  
El bus se adentro al pueblo y Arnold vio las calles empedradas con casas pequeñas, pero al adentrarse mas el panorama cambio dramáticamente hasta que finalmente lo coloquial fue reemplazado por un pueblo y un mercado moderno, pasaron por una zona que estaba en construcción. Arnold no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque aquel lugar pacifico era arrasado por la mano del "progreso", finalmente el bus se detuvo en la entrada de un lujoso hotel de al menos 5 pisos y los chicos y el señor Simmons bajaron del transporte.  
- Sean bienvenidos al hotel Manantial verde esperamos que su estadía sea de su total agrado.  
- SIII... gritaron todos al unisono con emocion a excepcion de Arnold porque el a diferencia de los demas estaba por un motivo importante.  
Los botones llegaron tomaron las maletas de cada uno y la llevaron a la recepción, el señor Simmons se encargo del asunto del hospedaje y cada uno de los chicos fue ubicado de forma ordenada.  
- Viejo mira este lugar.  
Gerald salto en la cama y se acomodo, Arnold por su parte solo saco el diario de su padre y empezó a revisar el mapa.  
- ¿No piensas disfrutar de todo esto?  
- Gerald por favor, yo no vine a esto, me desconcierta ver todo cambiado no se si podre lograr terminar la búsqueda en dos semanas.  
- Arnold es algo inevitable todo cambia.  
- Y por eso necesito darme prisa.  
- Se lo importante que es para ti pero no te claves.  
- Necesito ubicarme en que punto, que tal lejos o que tan cerca estoy de la ruta que tomaron mis padres.  
Dicho eso Arnold salio de la habitación dejando a Gerald en la habitación, camino por los pasillos distraidamente leyendo una y otra vez para encontrar una pista, pero no se fijo por donde iba que choco con Helga los dos cayeron en direcciones opuestas.  
Helga levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta con quien habia chocado.  
- Arnold... quiero decir... Oye cabeza de balón fíjate por una vez por donde caminas ¡cielos!.  
- Lo siento no te vi, dijo ofreciéndole la mano.  
Helga rechazo la ayuda del chico y agarro el libro, lo miro y enseguida supo que era el diario, Arnold temiendo que lo dañase se lo quito rápidamente y se fue corriendo, Helga le miro irse y dedujo inmediatamente que había iniciado con la búsqueda y decidió seguirlo. Helga se asomo por una pared y vio Arnold entretenido con el señor Simmons.  
- Demonios Simmons no lo entretenga no ve que el chico busca a sus padre, susurro.  
Finalmente pareció que Arnold logro convencer a su maestro porque salio a toda prisa, al ver eso lo volvió a seguir hasta llegar al puerto, vio como su chico conversaba con muchos pescadores y marineros de la zona hasta que llego a donde lo que parecía un humilde y viejo pescador, Helga se acerco con cuidado de que no la vieran hasta que aprovecho que ambos se distrajeron cuando Arnold iba pagarle para ella meterse en medio de las redes y demás cosas que tenia el viejo.  
- Muy bien niño sube te llevare a donde me dijiste.  
Arnold muy contento se subió a la barca del pescador e iniciaron el viaje; paso no mas de quince minutos cuando llegaron a una pequeña islita donde yacían unas ruinas , y desembarcaron allí.  
-Casi nadie viene por acá dime porque la insistencia.  
Arnold solo acaricio las rocas caídas y respondio:  
- Son parte importante de las memorias de mi padre.  
- Y estas tu solo haciendo todo esto.  
- Si  
Helga desde su escondite solo se limito a observar a su amado hundido en la nostalgia y pensó:  
- Tu no estas solo en esta búsqueda yo estoy aquí aunque estemos cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan distantes como del cielo a la tierra.

**Bueno la parte que todos estaban esperando la llegada de Arnold y sus amigos a San Lorenzo disfruten y comenten ya que uno no puede saber si esta buena o pesima la historia XD**


End file.
